desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Ji Clan
The clan that the protagonist Ji Ning is reborn into in the Grand Xia World. Overview At the start of the books the Ji clan is one of the six hegemons of the Swallow Mountain region, ruling one of its ten commandery cities, later as the books progress and Ning becomes more powerful the clan expands taking over eight of the other cities in the region.After Ning establishes his own major world, the Ji clan relocated their. History Founded some time in the distant past, the clan at some point took over one of the commandery cities of the Swallow Mountain region, renaming it the 'City of Ten Thousand Swords' after their self created sword technique the of Ten Thousand Sword.Prior to Ning's rise to power the clan only possessed Xiantian lifeforms and a few Zifu Disciples and they did not possesses any techniques that exceeded the Mortal rank. Clan Members * Ji Ning - The Protagonist, the son of Ji Yichuan and Yuchi Snow. * Ji Yichuan, the 'Raindrop Sword' - married to Yuchi Snow and is Ji Ning's father - Resurrected * Yuchi Snow - married to Ji Yichuan and is Ji Ning's mother, formerly of the Yuchi clan - Resurrected * Ji Young- the lord of the West Prefecture, the older Brother of Ji Lee and great grandfather of Ji Ning * Ji Lee, the 'Fire God' - the younger brother of Ji Young * Ji Grizzly- the adoptive son of Ji Lee * Ji Jadewich- the son of Ji Lee * Ji Mo - a genius of the clan * Ji Ninefire - the former Patriarch of the clan and brother of Ji Shadow - Deceased * Ji Truekeep - the current Patriarch of the clan * Ji Shadow - Sister of Ji Ninefire she was a Zifu-Disciple and would have died a short time after her brother died but luckily she made a breakthrough to the adept level right before she would have died. * Ji Redflower Dao Repository At the start of the books the Ji clan only possess Mortal rank arts and Ki Refining Techniques and the only 'True' Fiendgod Body Refining technique they possesses is the Diagram of the Nine Heavens.Later as the books progress Ning acquires several Dao Repositories that he gives to his clan to strengthen them. At the start of the books * of Ten Thousand Swords a mortal rank sword art created by the clan * Sword an incomplete mortal rank sword technique * Sutra a mortal rank sword technique * Sutra a mortal rank sword technique * Secret Manual a mortal rank sword technique * Element Art a''' mortal rank water element Ki Refining technique * 'Fiend '''a Fiendgod Body refining technique, cannot be beyond the Xiantian level * 'Blood Fiend a Fiendgod Body refining technique, cannot be beyond the Xiantian level * of the Inferno 'a Fiendgod Body refining technique, cannot be beyond the Xiantian level * 'Buddhist Sutras 'a Fiendgod Body refining technique, cannot be beyond the Xiantian level * 'Soul 'a Fiendgod Body refining technique, cannot be beyond the Xiantian level * 'Mysteries of the Yellow Earth 'a Fiendgod Body refining technique, cannot be beyond the Xiantian level * 'Fox Sutra 'a Fiendgod Body refining technique, cannot be beyond the Xiantian level * 'of the Future Buddha 'a Fiendgod Body refining technique, cannot be beyond the Xiantian level * 'Diagram of the Nine Heavens The first scroll containing the Houtian, Xiantain and Zifu Disciple sections of the technique Obtained from the Underwater manor or created by Ji Ning * manual 'a mortal rank sword technique * '''Nine scrolls on formations '''a scroll on formations written by a Loose Immortal * 'Sutra 'an Earth rank sword technique created by Ji Ning * 'Visualization of the Shining Sun-Moon Buddha a visualization technique * Sword Addendum 'a sword art completed by Ji Ning * 'Thousand Swords Formation '''a flying sword formation * Other unnamed mortal rank manuals '''Obtained from Immortal Juhua and Celestial Immortal Witchriver's estate * Transformation 'a Divine Ability * 'Heads, Six Arms 'a Divine Ability * 'Vajra 'a Divine Ability * 'of the Mind '''a Divine will attack * Six types of Immortal-ranked Ki Refining and several Fiendgod Body refining Techniques * Many other Heaven, Earth and Mortal rank techniques and secret arts '''Obtained from the Monster Kings of the Eastern Flows and the Evil Patriarch * At least two Pure Yang rank Ki Refining techniques * Soulscour a technique to scour souls * Melodies of Virtue a Divine Ability * Evasion 'an evasion Divine Ability * Formation and Construct diagrams * Three sword arts comparable to the complete 'Foot Sword * Many other unnamed techniques Category:Clans